1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communications for computing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to such communication utilizing an embedded antenna.
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless communications to or from personal computers (PCs) occurs through external devices. PCs typically use some form of connection to an external radio frequency (RF) module and an antenna for connectivity to various radio systems, which may include, for example, cellular, Personal Communication Services (PCS), wireless local area networks (LANs, i.e. 802.11), and wireless wide area networks (WANs).
The external module functions as a receiver, a transmitter, and/or a demodulator. Conventionally, the external module includes an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals. A single antenna is typically used for both transmitting and receiving.
Laptop computers that require wireless connectivity rely on the addition of a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) communication card that is inserted into a PCMCIA slot for connection to the laptop PC buses. The radio electronics and antenna may reside on the PCMCIA card or may require a further connection to an external antenna that does not reside on the PCMCIA card.
FIG. 1A shows conventional wireless communications between PCs and a printer. Laptop PC 120 communicates with desktop PC 130 and printer 140 through external PCMCIA card 124 with external antenna 128. Desktop PC 130 communicates with laptop PC 120 and printer 140 through external module 134 with external antenna 138. Printer 140 communicates with laptop PC 120 and desktop PC 130 through external module 144 with external antenna 148.
FIG. 1B shows a similar configuration to FIG. 1A wherein the communication circuitry is internal, for example, on a printed circuit board. However, laptop PC 120, desktop PC 130, and printer 140 still utilize external antennas 128, 138, and 148, respectively.